Tasogare Chronicles
by FireStyleTerrell
Summary: I don't own Naruto. Naruto and Gaara set out on a mission that has a slim chance of success. Can they do it? Only time will tell what the future holds for the Jinchuriki. Rated M: Strong Language, Violence, and Sexual Content
1. Rise of Tasogare

**Tasogare Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Rise of Tasogare!**

Three weeks… that's how long it had been since Naruto returned to the leaf. The council and the villagers blamed Sasuke's defection on him, the council then tried to have him executed for treason against the last Uchiha, the villagers burned down his home, and to top it all off Kakashi and Sakura beat him nearly half to death. All because of one spoil little brat who couldn't deal with his problems. Naruto Uzumaki now laid on his charred bed staring up through the burnt hole in his roof. All his possessions were reduced to ashes, and his tears dried up days ago now he just laid there waiting.

Suddenly Gaara of the Desert appeared in a swirl of sand next to his bed. When he had heard what happened to his friend Gaara had shed tears for the first time in a long time. If there was anybody in the world who deserved this it was not Naruto. But as always Naruto didn't let this keep him down especially since the Akatsuki would be coming after them soon.

"Did you get it all?" Naruto asked the red haired teen in a dead voice.

"Yes and bit more than expected." Gaara responded in his usual monotone voice.

"What about Temari and Kankuro?" The blond asked as he stood up from what was left of his bed.

"I didn't tell them anything nor did I tell Baki-sensei." Gaara told him.

"Good, so where do we start?" Naruto asked Gaara while staring at the Hokage faces on the cliff side.

Gaara pulled a document from his inside his top, and scrolled down the list until he found what he was looking for.

"The closest one is in the Hidden Waterfall Village. Then there are two in… the Hidden Rock Village after them it's a long way to the next one." Gaara explained.

"Good then lets head out I've already sent a shadow clone to Tsunade with the letter." Naruto told his friend and then both of them were gone.

**- Tsunade's Office -**

Tsunade opened the envelope and began reading, while Shizune did the same from over her master's shoulder.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_Since you're reading this that means I've already left the village. But don't worry I'm not defecting like that spoiled bastard Sasuke, but I need to find my own means of protecting myself. I know Pervy Sage wanted to train me, and I'm sorry I can't go with him. I've got a plan its dangerous and it'll probably get me killed but if… no when I pull this off the Akatsuki won't stand a chance. I'll be back in about three years so keep the council off my ass until then will ya._

_Yours Truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

The blonde hokage sighed sadly while Shizune was on her knees crying silently.

"They pushed him to far this time I'm surprised he'll be coming back at all. Shizune go get me Jiraiya and Naruto's close friends.

**~x Back With Naruto & Gaara x~**

It had taken them just a few hours to reach the Waterfall Village. When they entered the two runaway shinobi wasted no time and headed for the big tree. Upon arriving two Waterfall Jonin stopped them dead in their tracks.

"State your business. What would the Leaf and Sand want with Lord Shibuki?" One of the guards asked them.

"We aren't here representing our villages we're here for something far more important. So why don't just go on up, and tell Shibuki that Naruto Uzumaki is here to see him." Naruto told the guard with cold glare.

The guard disappeared in a cloud of smoke then returned a minute later.

"Lord Shibuki will see you now." The jonin said.

"Took ya long enough." Naruto then sprinted up the stairs to Shibuki's office.

Before following his friend Gaara stayed to clarify some things with the guards.

"Please excuse my friend he is not usually so cold towards people. Due to some tragic events he is a bit lost so please do not think ill of him." With that Gaara followed after the Nine-tails Jinchuriki.

"That is one scary kid! Just the sound of his voice sent chills up my spine." The Jonin said and they went back to guard duty.

**~x Inside Shibuki's Office x~**

"Naruto its been a long time my friend." Shibuki said as he and Naruto shook hands.

"Yea likewise." Naruto said with a bland voice that lacked any of his past energy.

Shibuki caught that something was wrong with his friend but he decided not to pursue it. The Hero of the Waterfall looked at Gaara with a questioning stare until a light bulb clicked.

"Hey you're Gaara of the Desert! What are you doing here?" Shibuki asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm accompanying Naruto on a mission that'll hopefully save a lot of lives; starting with our own." Gaara said.

"Well sit down you two it must important for you both to have traveled here." Shibuki said as he sat in his own seat.

"Shibuki you being the leader of the village you must know someone by the name Fu." Naruto explained.

"Yes she the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails *sighs* I've tried many times to get her to come live in the village but…" Shibuki said sadly.

"You mean she isn't in the village?" Gaara asked.

"No she lives on a little island in the center of Lake Kabutomushi on the outskirts of the village." Shibuki explained now interested in why they wanted to know where she was located.

"Don't worry Shibuki we haven't come to harm her in any way. But there is a group called the Akatsuki who recently formed, and they are about to start rounding up us Jinchuriki. So to prevent that I'm gathering them myself so this way the Akatsuki will have a hard time catching us." Naruto explained to the now relieved hero.

"Then you wish for her to join your group, and what will you do after you have gathered everyone?" Asked Shibuki.

"We'll get stronger… strong enough to kill every Akatsuki member hunting us." Naruto said darkly.

This shocked Shibuki greatly in the short time he'd known Naruto, he never known him to have any ill thoughts such as these. Shibuki sat back in his chair and thought for a moment before he came to his decision.

"Naruto if what you say is true then Fu is in danger here. At least if she is constantly moving it'll be hard for her to be targeted. If she agrees and that's a big if, if she agrees then I'll grant her permission to go along with you." Shibuki told them.

With that Naruto and Gaara stood from their chairs with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't sweat it I know she'll agree." Naruto said then turned to leave.

Just as Gaara was about to leave he was called back by Shibuki.

"Gaara as usual Naruto overlooked things, so tell him that Lake Kabutomushi is located west of the village." Shibuki said with a smile.

Gaara nodded and took off to find his friend. Shibuki sat back down in his chair releasing a heavy sigh.

"I guess from what I heard is true… Sasuke Uchiha's defection really did take its toll on Naruto. I just hope he doesn't follow the same path as his friend.

**~x With Naruto & Gaara x~**

The blonde and red head arrived at Lake Kabutomushi and both marveled how big it was. They also saw there was no land connecting to the island, so the only way across was by boat or water walking. They started to run across the lake to the small house when Gaara felt a small chill run throughout his body. Ignoring it he kept going towards the house with his friend. Exactly five minutes had passed and they were no closer to the island which pissed Naruto off. Stopping his sprint Gaara stood there with eyes closed only to open them a few seconds later.

"It seems we are caught in a genjutsu." Gaara told his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Shit… so how do we get out?" Naruto asked knowing he was bad at genjutsu.

"Temari taught me that you stop the chakra flow in your body you'll cancel out the genjutsu." Gaara explained.

"So how the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Naruto shouted.

"Like this." Gaara closed his eyes then he vanished from Naruto vision.

"Hey where the hell did he go?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Are you gonna stand there all day Uzumaki?" Gaara said from the island.

Naruto turned around and glared at the One Tails Jinchuriki.

"If we weren't in a hurry that bastard would have left me standing there." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Naruto?" Gaara asked after he knocked on the door.

"Nope I think you're hearing things." Naruto said as he looked the other way.

Gaara was about to knock a second time when the door to the small house opened up. Standing in the doorway stood a small girl with caramel color skin, bright green hair, and pink eyes. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and stared at Gaara then Naruto.

"Who are you guys?" Fu asked with big yawn she then stretched her body upwards. This caused the medium sized t-shirt she wearing to rise up, and this of course made Naruto blush even Gaara had red tinge on his cheeks.

"Um we're Jinchuriki like you. I'm Naruto and this is Gaara." The blonde said simply.

Fu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before finally she smiled and yanked them into the house.

"Please have a seat while I make us some tea." Fu told them and bounced off towards the kitchen.

She returned shortly after and started to pour three cups.

"This is my first time meeting other Jinchuriki, so what bijuu do you guys hold?" Fu ask as she finished pouring their tea.

"Well Gaara over here is bodymates wiith Shukaku the One Tails and I hold the Nine Tails. Naruto said then took a sip of his tea. "Hey this is good what kind of tea is this?" Naruto asked taking another sip of the delicious beverage.

"A specialty of mine its honey n' cream tea." Fu said with a sweet laugh. "By the way im the holder of the Seven Tails." Fu told them and laughed as Naruto choked his tea.

Naruto finished his delightful drink and his face turn serious once more.

"Fu the reason why we're here is serious. There is a group of S-class criminals that's after us Jinchuriki. For some reason they want to extract the bijuu that reside inside our bodies." Naruto explained to her giving it time to sink in.

Fu was shocked maybe even a little scared but she's survived this long what could go wrong now.

"What do you want with me?" She asked bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Well we want you to join us in gathering our fellow Jinchuriki so we can protect each other." Gaara stated with a smile.

"So you want me to leave my home?" Fu asked biting her bottom lip.

"We aren't asking you to leave permanently just only until the Akatsuki are no longer a threat." Naruto told her reassuringly.

"I know its hard but Shibuki said if you agreed then he would give you permission to come with us. Wouldn't you rather take your chances with us than out here by yourself?" Gaara asked her with a warm gaze.

Fu suddenly jumped up with a huge smile on her face which surprised the two boys.

"I'll get my things and meet you at Shibuki's office." Fu said in a cheerful voice and bounced off to her room so she could pack.

"That was easy… I think she planning on going from the get go." Naruto said as they walked out of the house.

"You may be right but Naruto even though the next closest Jinchuriki are both in the Land of Earth… do you really think it's a good idea to go there next? Considering the bad blood they have with the leaf." Gaara asked as they made their way to the giant tree.

"You might be right. The next ones are in the Land of Water right?" Naruto asked Gaara who nodded.

Then that's our next location the Village Hidden in the Mist." Naruto said with a sly grin.

When they reached Shibuki's office they walked in to see Fu already there. She was wearing a high sleeveless white shirt and white armlets, with a fishnet waistband, a white mini skirt over a pair of fishnet shorts, white shinobi sandals, her waterfall headband tied around her right arm, and a cylindrical object in red cloth tied to her back.

"How the hell did you get here so fast!?" Naruto shouted.

"Shortcut." Fu said with a huge grin.

"Naruto as promised I've given Fu permission to travel with you… just make sure you guys look after her… okay?" Shibuki said with a smile.

"Aww little Shibuki is worried about me. Don't worry so much I'll probably have to save these two more than they have to save me." The happy go lucky girl said then swatted them both on the back making them fall forward.

"Damn… she heavy handed as hell." Naruto said with groan.

"Sorry about that." Fu said with a nervous laugh.

After saying goodbye to Shibuki the trio of Jinchuriki left the Hidden Waterfall Village. Normally it would take three days to reach the Mist Village from there, but considering they didn't have much time Naruto declared they should make it in two days.

"So the next two Jinchuriki are both in the Hidden Mist Village?" Fu asked in amazement.

"Yes one is named Yagura and the other is a man named Utakata." Gaara told her.

"Just out of curiosity how many tails of power can you control?" Naruto asked Fu as they ran through the treetops.

"Um… I can control three tails worth of power what about you guys." Fu asked.

"I can control only one." Naruto said dishearteningly.

"I guess Gaara can control all of his tails considering he only has one." Fu laughed.

"That is true but I cannot control my full transformation." Gaara told her.

"Well this means we all have work to do, we gotta strong enough where we can control all our tails." Fu said pumping here fist in the air.

While the other two were a bit disappointed that they couldn't control much of their powers yet. They smiled anyway knowing that if everything went right they'd be strong in no time.

**~x The Land of Waves x~**

After running for two days straight the Jinchuriki trio finally made it to the Land of Water.

"Oh my god that was a long ass trip." Naruto said as they came to the giant bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge… this bridge was named after a great hero who saved the Land of Waves from poverty. Today this bridge stands tall in honor of Naruto Uzumaki." Fu read out loud.

"I didn't know you were such a celebrity Uzumaki." Gaara said looking over at the blonde.

"Hell neither did I… must have named it after we left." Naruto said then shrugged his shoulders and pressed on across the bridge.

"For someone who is so famous here he doesn't look too happy." Fu said as she and Gaara followed the Nine Tails container.

"There was a time when Naruto would be jumping for joy right now, but… his village took that away from him." Gaara told her.

"I guess that's the broken life we Jinchuriki live." Fu said sadly then suddenly wrapped her self around Gaara's arm. "But now we all have each other so what do you say we fix this broken life of ours." Declared the bright haired girl.

Gaara was stunned no one had ever actually came this close to him except for his siblings. The red haired teen settled for returning her faint smile and nod. Naruto who was walking ahead of them glanced back with a smile of his own. They were walking arm and arm like they had been a couple for quite some time. Fu looked happy and even Gaara looked somewhat happy.

"They seem to be getting along just fine." He said to himself and they continued on to the place they'd be resting at for the night.

Naruto: Age 13

Gaara: 14

Fuu: 14

These are their ages before the time skip.

Tasogare = Dusk

Akatsuki = Dawn

I'm starting this story over with so I can do it better this time around. I'll be sure to edit it alot more delicately as well (^_^)


	2. All out Jinchuriki Brawl pt1

**Tasogare Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: All out Jinchuriki Brawl Pt.1!**

The three containers arrived at a nice two story house a little ways from the village. Gaara and Fu thought it was strange that they'd bypassed at least three inns on the way here. But they knew Naruto would never lead them into any trouble, so they didn't question him about their destination. The blonde knocked on the door three times and was about to knock again when a woman opened the door. The other two Jinchuriki thought she was absolutely gorgeous. Dark blue hair cascaded down to her lower back, she wore a light blue summer dress that stopped mid-thigh, and white sandals.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Tsunami said then wrapped him in a tight hug. "Come on in I just finished making lunch!" She said not waiting for him to give a reason for his sudden visit.

"Wow I wonder how Naruto came to meet such a pretty woman." Fu asked Gaara who was just as stumped as she was. "I know how they met! Naruto must have been a male prosti-" Fu didn't get to finish her discovery because Gaara put his hand over her mouth.

"Please don't finish that sentence now come on they've already left us behind." Gaara told her with sigh. The red head could already tell this girl was going to wear him down.

"Dad, Inari guess who's here." Tsunami said walking into the living room.

Her father and son looked at her with blanked stares until Naruto walked in behind her. Their faces lit up with joy and the two of them got up to greet their little blond hero.

"Hey big bro Naruto what are you doing all the way out here?" Inari asked his surrogate older brother.

"Yeah and where is ol Cyclops, Pinky, and Mr. Broodster?" Tazuna asked looking around only to find Gaara and Fu.

"We'll get to that later but for now I want you guys to meet Gaara and Fu… their secretly dating." Naruto said whispering the last part.

"We are not!" Fu said with a blush while Gaara simply looked away.

"Hahaha it's nice to meet you both so why are you traveling with Mr. Foxy here?" Tazuna asked as they sat down shocking the other two containers.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that you old drunk." Naruto said calmly from his seat next to Tsunami.

"You mean… you guys know about the fox inside Naruto?" Fu asked with shock still across her face.

"Yes back when Naruto completed a mission here regarding my father he… told us the story about the fox being sealed into him the night before he left. Like any other Jinchuriki he was shocked when we still welcomed him with open arms. We stayed up the entire night talking about any and everything… and we've come to truly cherish Naruto." Tsunami explained as she stroked Naruto's whisker marks while he lightly purred. Making Gaara and Fu smile at how content Naruto seemed since he's been cold and distant.

"I bet you two are also Jinchuriki huh?" Inari said with a big grin on his face.

"Wha… how did you know?" Gaara asked looking up from his meal.

"Because you two had the same shocked look he did the night he told us about Nine Tails." Tazuna said smiling.

"Um yea we are… I have the Seven Tails sealed inside me." Fu said with a smile.

"I possess the One Tail." Gaara said in his trademark monotone voice.

"So back to my earlier question what brings you here?" Tsunami asked.

"*sighs* you can never just leave well enough alone can you Nami? I'm not here for a casual visit I was wondering if we could rest here for the night." Naruto told them.

"Naruto sweetheart you know you're always welcome to stay with us anytime you want. Your friends may stay as well now how bout you tell us everything from the beginning." Tsunami told him as she laid his head on her lap and continued to stroke his whisker marks.

So for the rest of the afternoon Naruto explained to his surrogate family what had happened.

"So the Uchiha defected from the village… what a pain in the ass." Tazuna said with a heavy sigh.

Naruto happened to feel something wet fall on his forehead from his spot on Tsunami's lap.

"Ms. Tsunami what's wrong?" Fu asked the older female.

"I can't believe they actually blamed you so harshly when the Uchiha boy left of his own free will." Tsunami cried as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"It's fine Tsunami… I was tired of them being fake away… they finally gave me a good enough reason to leave." Naruto said trying to reassure the dark haired woman.

**~x Later That Night x~**

Fu woke up in the middle of the after she felt a chill that shook her entire body. She looked around the room she was sharing with Naruto and Gaara, but to her surprise Gaara was not to be found. She then closed her eyes and focused on locating Gaara's chakra signature.

**~x Up On the Roof x~**

"Gaara?" Fu called out as she appeared on the roof.

She found the One Tails Jinchuriki standing on the edge looking off across the water. Fu tiptoed up behind him intending on scaring the red head.

"What are you doing Fu?" Gaara asked making said girl jump.

"How did you know it was me?" Fu asked standing next to him.

Gaara on the other hand didn't answer but kept his focus across the water. Fu tried to look at whatever he was looking but couldn't find anything. She looked at Gaara then across the water then back at Gaara.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" She finally snapped.

"Shukaku has been stirring more and more the closer we get to the Hidden Mist Village." Gaara said still looking out across the water.

"You to huh?" Fu said looking down at the water.

Gaara finally tore away from his gazing and looked at Fu with questioning stare.

"Seven Tails has been squirming as well. It's confusing because it doesn't do that when I'm with you guys. Do you think they are trying to tell us about some kind of danger?" Fu asked with a worried look.

"I don't think it's gonna be easy to convince the next two Jinchuriki to join us. We might have to fight them both… if that happens I want you to stay close to us." Gaara told her with slight smile.

"Aw does Gaara worry about his little Fu sweetie? But since my bijuu doesn't react to you guys I guess that means you two aren't that tough" Fu teased making Gaara blush slightly.

"Come on you have to get some sleep." Gaara said trying to hide his growing blush as Fu took her usual place on his arm.

**~x The Next Morning x~**

"Thanks again Tsunami, Tazuna, and you to Inari." Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem squirt hahaha." Tazuna laughed as he relinquished Naruto from the headlock he put him in.

"Make sure you visit us again big bro." Inari said with a smile

"No problem Inari." Naruto said as patted the youngster on top of his head.

Before he could say anything to Tsunami she wrapped him in a tight hug, and cried silently as Naruto returned her hug.

"Be careful sweetheart… don't take any unnecessary risks." Tsunami told him then released him. "That goes for you two as well I want you all to protect each other so you can come back alive understand." She told the three teens.

With a final farewell the Jinchuriki took off across the water towards the Mist Village. Moving at top speed they came to the shore in only an hour. As soon as they stepped onto beach a heavy mist appeared around them.

_"Shit what the hell is this?"_ Naruto wondered then a young boy appeared in front of them.

He looked to be a child with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Mist forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He was wearing a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Who are you?" Fu asked the young boy.

"My name is Yagura I'm a Jinchuriki like the three of you… but I must ask why you're here in my village?" Yagura asked taking the rod from his back.

"We've come here to ask you and the other Jinchuriki that resides here to join us. So… which beast do you hold?" Naruto said with a cold glare of his own.

"I'm the container of the Three Tailed Demon Turtle. Now I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no one here is interested in joining you. Leave now." Yagura told them.

"I'm sorry as well because we're not leaving until you do join us!" Naruto yelled.

"Then you are now trespassing Water Style: Water Mortar!" Yagura shouted as he raised his rod to the sky. A giant ball of water formed above Naruto and co. and began its descent.

"Fuck! Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm on it Uzumaki." Gaara replied while placing his palms into white sands of the beach. Yagura's water bomb collided with Gaara's huge fortified sand dome.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson then he shot forth the remains of Gaara's sandy defense. Yagura smirked then he released his own bijuu powers. The shockwave was so powerful it threw Naruto back towards his friends. Luckily Gaara caught him with a hand made from sand, and placed him safely on the ground. Even though the fog was thick, they could still see the three-tailed demon turtle cloak that bubbled around Yagura.

"**You brats think you could ever match me? I knew you were coming the minute you reach the Land of Waves. Water Style: Water Pillar Barrage!" **Yagura shouted.

Gaara incased the three of them in a giant orb of sand, so the water only pounded harshly against the sand globe.

"All three of us are gonna have to use our bijuu powers if we wanna win." Fu told the boys.

Naruto's one-tailed cloak enveloped his body, and then he turned to other two containers.

"**Fu, Gaara can't use his powers because the Shukaku will take over him and he'll be possessed. So it'll just be me and you fighting him head on while Gaara provides supports."** Naruto told her.

Fu thought for a minute then an idea popped in her head.

"Naruto do you think you could hold off Yagura for just a little while?" Fu asked with a smile.

"**It's possible why?"** He asked the smiling girl.

"You'll see now go out there and hold him off and we'll join you in a minute." Fu told and with a simple nod Gaara opened the orb slightly so Naruto could get out.

"Now Gaara I want you to release your bijuu powers kay." Fu told him with a serious face after he resealed their hideout.

"No I don't want Shukaku to harm you." Gaara told her with sadness in his eyes.

"Gaara! We don't have time for that we need all three of our powers for this now unleash your bijuu power!" Fu yelled at him.

Gaara got over his shock and did what he was told, and sand began to envelope him. It was then he could feel the possession starting.

"Now Gaara I want you to listen to my voice. Control the power, don't let it control you. You have people who care for you now use the will to protect them to gain control." Fu told him and suddenly a sand arm shot up and pinned her to the wall.

"Ga…Gaara you have to gain control." Fu managed to breathe out as Gaara transformed into his mini Shukaku form.

**~x Outside With Naruto & Yagura x~**

Naruto was slashing wildly at Yagura, but the other container simply parried with his rod. Yagura jumped to put some distance between Naruto, and himself until Naruto's arm shot out then slammed him into the ground. Yagura furiously rose up and began shooting water bullets at the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. Naruto jumped up on a nearby by cliff face to dodge the oncoming assault, but was then smacked back down to ground by Yagura's extended tail.

"**You didn't think you were the only one who could do that did you?"** Yagura said then appeared behind Naruto in a flash. **"Water Style: Water Palm Wave!" **Naruto was shot across the beach by Yagura's water pressure attack.

"**Grr you bastard why won't you just listen to reason! We're doing this for the protection of all Jinchuriki alike! You may be strong but if more than one Akatsuki member comes after you you're a goner!" **Naruto yelled while Yagura pushed his head deeper into the sand with his foot.

"**I'll take my chances thanks." **Yagura said arrogantly then used the hook on his rod to pick up the blond Genin, and he slammed Naruto into the sand ball that held Gaara and Fu.

"_**Damnit Fu, Gaara what are you two doing I don't think I can hold him for much longer."**_ Naruto thought as Yagura's cloak began to darken.

**~x Inside the Sand Ball x~**

Gaara laughed like a lunatic as Fu slowly suffocated under his grasp.

"Ga… Gaara…" Fu said with her last breath as a tear slipped from eye.

Gaara noticed this and his laughter stopped and he stared at Fu's unmoving body. Then something clicked in the young Shukaku container's mind.

"_**No not Fu! I didn't want to hurt you! Why is this happening? No I refuse to let this monster control me any longer!"**_ Gaara thought as he began regain control of his mind.

Fu was released from Gaara's suffocating grip and fell to the sandy ground.

"**Aaaaaagh you won't control me any longer!"** Gaara yelled which woke up Fu.

Fu took a deep gasp for breath to regain the oxygen that she lost from being choked by Gaara. Her eyes snapped in Gaara's direction when he she heard him speak.

"**Fu I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive me." **Gaara said as his single tailed swayed behind him.

Fu gawked at Gaara's new transformation, a golden one tailed tanuki cloak bubbled around his body. But the biggest thing that caught her attention was his eyes. Gaara's pupils were gold with a black diamond in the middle, and small black dots in between each point.

"Don't worry old buddy old pal I forgive ya. Now let's go help Mr. Foxy." Fu said cheerily.

**~x With Naruto & Yagura x~**

Yagura held Naruto up by his neck with a cold sneer across his face. Before he could deliver the killing blow he was launched backwards into the cliff wall. Naruto was caught before he hit the ground by a familiar person.

"**Hey Uzumaki… you got your ass handed to you."** Gaara said with smile.

"**Gaara you learned to control the Shukaku." **Naruto said weakly as Fu helped him stand.

He also took notice that Fu was in her three tailed form. She had dark blue horned beetle cloak surrounding her body, but two of her tails kind of looked like wings.

"**What the hell happened that guy!? He looks different… like a mini Three Tails."** Fu asked her blond friend.

"**He says it's called Version 2… apparently it's another Jinchuriki form."** Naruto revealed.

"**You damn brats are gonna pay for that!" **Yagura shouted at them as he burst forth from the rubble.

"**Hey who are you calling a brat!? You're just as short as we are you slow ass turtle!" **Fu yelled back.

"**I'll make sure no one finds your bodies. Chakra Seal: First Release!" **Yagura growled out shouted then his chakra skyrocketed.

"**You mean all that time he was holding back!"** Naruto shouted as he gawked at Yagura.

"**Hmph Chakra Seal: Second Release…Third Release!"** Yagura's chakra skyrocketed even further to the point it scorched the ground around him.

"**No more talk we finish this now, Sand Sword!"** Gaara's sand gathered then formed a sharp double edged sword in his hand.

All four containers charged and were about to clash until they were stopped.

"Ninja Art: Bubble Wall!" Echoed a smooth voice throughout the heavy fog.

The four shinobi turned to an older man wearing a blue and yellow yukata.

"You don't mind if I join the fray do you?" The man said as a white bijuu cloak began to bubble around his body. Six tails then appeared swishing calmly behind him.

"**I was wondering when you would show up Utakata." **Yagura said looking at the man.


	3. All out Jinchuriki Brawl pt2

**Tasogare Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: All out Jinchuriki Brawl Pt.2!**

"**Shit it's the other Jinchuriki, it might be three of us but I doubt we'll win if they team up."** Fu said with a worried look.

"**I doubt we'll win either way." **Gaara said somberly.

"**I sat back and listened to your plea Naruto, and I must say for one so young it's a damn good plan. I guess what I'm saying is count me in."** Came Utakata's cool voice as he appeared behind them.

"**What the hell are you thinking Utakata?" **Yagura asked as he prepared for another round.

"**Here's my theory Lord Yagura if these children who are probably no older than 15 years old, traveled all the way here from their respective villages to tell us this… then it must true. Also ask yourself this do you think any of the villages would let their Jinchuriki go so willingly, especially the Leaf."** Explained Utakata.

Yagura's head was bowed then he suddenly started to laugh like a lunatic. He began to walk towards the sea that Naruto and co. crossed to get there, and every step he took his chakra rose even higher.

"**Damn! Get back he's gonna fully transform!"** Utakata yelled when he realized what Yagura was doing.

When Yagura completely submerged himself in the sea, a powerful shockwave pulsed throughout the area. Another two pulses shot through the area before a fully transformed Three Tails rose from the sea. With a furious roar Yagura sent a shockwave in all directions leveling everything within a one mile radius.

**"Damn now what do we do?"** Fu asked her cohorts.

**"We have to fight him to the best of our abilities… even though we'll probably die."** Utakata said a sad face.

**"I know of a way we can beat him."** Gaara said with focused eyes.

**"How?"** Asked Fu.

But before Gaara could answer hit was punched in the face by Naruto. The Leaf's Jinchuriki glared dangerously at his friend, and Gaara knew full well why.

**"Are you crazy you fucking jackass!? You know there is no way you can control Shukaku! Just because you've controlled this much of its power doesn't mean you can control a full transformation!" **Naruto yelled.

**"I'M BORED WITH THIS NONSENSE WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST GO TO HELL TOGETHER!"** Yagura bellowed then swung down his tail upon them.

The four of them jumped outta the way only to smacked into the cliff face which shattered upon impact. When Yagura pulled his tail back to see Gaara and Fu unconscious amongst the rubble. Scanning the beach he found Utakata standing in front of him. His tattered yukata hung loosely around his waist.

"_But where is the other one?" _Yagura thought, oblivious to the fact that Naruto was closer than he knew.

**"Let's see how you handle this… RASENGAN!"** Yelled Naruto as he dove down from the tail Yagura used to attack them with.

He drove the spiraling ball into Yagura's head only to be thrown off like and annoying gnat. Utakata caught him before he hit the ground, and Naruto just smiled sadly up at him.

"Well I guess that's it Utakata… I put all my chakra into that jutsu… and in the end I still… couldn't beat him." Naruto said before he finally passed out.

Utakata released his bijuu cloak then looked up at a now normal Yagura.

"Are you happy now Lord Yagura you can stop this charade." The Six Tails container said calmly.

"Yea I guess you're right but don't you think it was kinda fun to play with them for a while?" Yagura said a warm smile.

"I doubt they'll find this funny when they awaken. So what did you think of Naruto's plan? Do you think it'll work?" Utakata asked as they walked over to the others.

"Let's see… I think the boys have lots of potential, Gaara was able to gain control over his bijuu during the fight, Naruto shows excellent growth potential, but the girl is a mystery to me. I couldn't read her at all but nonetheless I think Naruto's plan is a good idea. They can't get us if we're all together so if we plan to go with them, we must leave within the next few hours." Yagura explained as they dug Gaara and Fu out of the rubble.

"I agree. If the council gets wind of this there's no one any of us is leaving." Utakata said then put all three teens in levitating bubbles.

"Hey I'm the Fourth Mizukage I can do whatever the fuck I want when I want. Now let's hurry back we'll put them at your place until it's time to leave." Yagura said then they disappeared in a tornado of bubbles.

**~x Hours Later x~**

Naruto awoke with a massive headache he then noticed the yellow ceiling above him. He sat up quickly and scanned the room, and realized he was in someone's room as well as being bandaged up.

"I want honey & cream tea…" Said a voice.

Naruto looked down next to him to Fu cuddled under Gaara, with his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"I'm happy for you Gaara you finally found someone." The blond thought with a smile.

It was then a bandaged Utakata entered the room carrying a tray full of food.

"Ah you're awake would you do me a favor and wake up the other two while get the rest of dinner." Utakata asked then left back out the door.

Now that they weren't shrouded by a fog Naruto got a clearer view of Utakata. He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were very narrow. His side parting allowed a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he was carrying a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe

"Hey Gaara wake up and that goes for you to Fu." Naruto said as he shook them.

Gaara was first to wake up his emerald green eyes slowly opened followed by a set of pink orbs. They stared at each other for a second then looked at their bodies. Both began to blush and Naruto readied himself for the hysterics.

"You know Gaara as much as I enjoy this I think it's time to get up." Fu said shyly.

"You're right I'm sorry." Gaara said then unwrapped his arm.

"You two are so boring I was expecting screams of pervert, someone getting whacked over the head, or at least someone falling out of the bed." Naruto said with a deadpanned face.

"Okay how's this…" Fu asked as she kicked the blond off the bed.

"Bitch…" Naruto said a groan.

The others laughed until they heard the door opening. Two sand shuriken flew by Utakata as he walked in and he looked at the teens with wide eyes.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Utakata said with a light chuckle.

"It's you Umata-san." Fu said pointing at the older Jinchuriki.

Utakata chuckled again before he placed their food down on the table.

"Its Utakata and it great to see you're up and better." He told her as leaned against the wall.

"Oh sorry about that so where are we anyway?" Fu asked then got up and stretched her body.

"We're at my home now enough question little ones you must eat something to regain your strength. We are leaving in just a couple of hours so you'll need your energy." Utakata explained.

"So I guess you found a way to beat that mean turtle and escape huh?" Said as she took a bite from her dinner roll.

"Who are you calling a mean turtle? I swear kids these days have no respect." Yagura said from his place on the windowsill.

All three teens froze their minds were telling their bodies to run, but their bodies were telling their minds it's useless.

"Jeez Yagura don't scare them half to death. I'd like to introduce you to The Fourth Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village, Yagura." Utakata said trying to ease the tension.

"But he tried to kill us!Why is he here?" Fu asked them.

"Oh quit your whining girl if I wanted to end your miserable life, you wouldn't be sitting there with a bread roll in your mouth. I merely wanted to test you three, and so far I wasn't impressed." Yagura said with a glare.

"Yagura play nice now after all we will be traveling together for a while." Utakata chided.

"Why have you decided to come with us?" Gaara asked then took a bite of his fish while carefully watching the Mizukage's moves.

"I've known about the Akatsuki for quite some time now, Jiraiya and I actually discovered them around the same time. I just never had any time to do anything about them with me being the Mizukage and all." Explained the older blond.

"What are you gonna do about your village?" Naruto asked as ate his food while carefully watching Yagura.

"The way I see it the council can handle things until I return." Yagura said with a shrug.

"Well then welcome aboard Yagugu!" Fu shouted with a smile.

"It's Yagura you little brat." Told her as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"Anyway I was thinking we could head to the Hidden Cloud Village since its closer." Naruto said after he finished his meal.

"That's fine just don't expect them to just hand over their Jinchuriki just like that." Utakata told the young leaf ninja.

"While we're here may I ask how did you two become acquainted?" Gaara asked the newest members to their group.

"Maybe you all haven't noticed but a Jinchuriki is usually related to a cage of their village in some way. " Utakata revealed causing the three youngsters to put some thought into their own lineage.

"My father was the Third Mizukage." Yagura revealed.

"And my grandfather was the Second Mizukage." Utakata said with a small smile. "We kinda grew up together… I had the Six Tails sealed into me when I turned a year old. When Yagura and I met, he about five and the council have decided they would seal the wild Three Tails into him. Afterwards… when was being tortured by some of the villagers… I stepped in to help him… we've been friends ever since." Utakata explained calmly.

"At least you two had each other we didn't have anyone until recently." Naruto said with dead eyes.

"Both Yagura and Utakata could tell something harsh had happened to him. They just decided not delve into at the moment.

"My father… he was the Fourth Kazekage… he hated me to the point where he ordered my assassination." Gaara admitted sadly.

"My great grandfather was an elite ninja for the Waterfall Village… he was given a mission, and if he had succeeded then he would've been given the title of the Leader of the Village. Unfortunately he failed and was sentenced to a harsh punishment… he escaped confinement and fled the village. Our family was disgraced and to further put our family down they made me the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails." By the end of her story Fu was in tears.

"I don't really feel like waiting another hour… I think enough time has passed. How bout we leave now?" Yagura suggested.

"I think that's a good idea the longer we stay the harder it'll be to leave." Gaara said then began gathering up their belongings.

"Who is the next Jinchuriki Gaara?" Fu asked as she tied on her cylinder.

Gaara took out his information scroll and read down the list.

"There are two Jinchuriki in the Hidden Cloud Village their names are Killer Bee and Yugito Nii." Gaara said with a worried frown.

"What's up Gaara?" Asked Naruto after noticed his friend's mood change.

"When I was looking up info on them I found out that the cloud didn't have any problems flaunting Killer Bee. It seems that like Yagura he has complete control over his bijuu, and on top of that his bijuu is…" Gaara began to sweat as he came to the realization that they really might die this time.

"Gaara get yourself together man what bijuu does this guy hold?" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"He holds the… Eight Tails." Gaara announced making everyone's heart stop.


End file.
